Blog użytkownika:EkawekaDxC/Jestem okropną matką, ale się staram
Dawno nie pisałam bloga. Zauważyłam, że jak planowałam moje OC, to były takie bardziej... logiczniejsze i mniej popaprane, ale w pisaniu wyszło co innego i one same przejęły nad sobą kontrolę. Jeżeli kogoś to interesuje, to przeprowadziłam małe badanie i rozpisałam jak bardzo się pozmieniali. Oto oni: Hermiona Vitaris Jaka miała być: *Nieśmiała *Bojąca się ludzi *Chowająca się za plecami innych *Nienawidząca swoich mocy *Główna bohaterka Jaka jest: *Łatwo daje się wytrącić z równowagi *Plączą jej się włosy *Ciśnie wrogów super mocą *Autorka o niej nie pamięta i wciska do fabuły tylko dlatego, że jest tytułową postacią *Nie tyle co nie słucha co mówią ludzie, a ma to gdzieś *Jak ktoś jej nie pasuje, to mówi to otwarcie *Sophie chowa się za jej plecami *Moce? Jakie moce? *Jedna z głównych bohaterek Sophie Adveture Jaka miała być: *Złośliwa *Waleczna *Niezrównoważona *Nikt jej nie lubi poza Hermioną Jaka jest: *Czasem nietaktowna, ale ogólnie miła *Nie umie walczyć, ani chociażby kłócić *Szurnięta, ale na swój sposób urocza *Ma swoją własną armię Loren Rarity Jaka miała być: *Dzielna wojowniczka *Tajemnicza *Miała umrzeć na koniec sezonu *Całkowicie niezależna Jaka jest: *Umie strzelać, ale bić się już nie *Niezrównoważona psychicznie *Niecodzienna yandere *Podprowadziła Hermie stanowisko głównej bohaterki Jeremi Rarity Jaki miał być: *Kochany braciszek *Opiekuńczy mąż i ojciec *Totalnie zdrowy na umyśle i to dodatkowo "ten mądry" Jaki jest: *Nadopiekuńczy braciszek *Wierność nie jest jego mocną stroną *Trochę psychol, ale i tak wymięka przy Loren Scott Milton Jaki miał być: *Męski *Laski go kochają *Odważny i dzielny *Całkowicie hetero Jaki jest: *Nieuświadomiony bi *Sam nie wie czy woli randomowe laski, czy Jeremiego (chociaż na dobrą sprawę to i tak wybierze Jeremiego) *Jak jest ciemno, to wąską uliczką bez swojego psiapsi nie przejdzie *Autorka ma wątpliwości co do jego płci Romano Accardi Jaki miał być: *Mściwy, ale niezbyt inteligętny *Lubi flirtować, ale nic a nic mu nie idzie *Z tą inteligencją to gorzej niż źle *Raczej spontaniczny *Samotnik Jaki jest: *Lubi się mścić i jeżeli na prawdę tego chce, to mu to wychodzi *Przy swojej miłości robi się skrępowany i nerwowy *Grafik to świętość, a jeżeli Śmierć ma z tym jakiś problem, to ma problem *Dobry ziomek Djanga Amy Milton Jaka miała być: *Bezuczuciowa *Pusta (dosłownie, po co jej jakiekolwiek cechy charakteru) *Plastik *Iza to jej psiapsi chociaż to skomplikowane *Chłopcy ją lubią, a ona lubi to, że ją lubią *Miała mieć w sumie jeden wątek, a potem odejść w zapomnienie Jaka jest: *Kogoś tam kocha, ale okazywanie tego ciężko jej idzie *Ma osobowość tylko dość niemiłą *Mało kto ją lubi, a większość boi *Należy do Złego Trio *Podoba się tylko jakiemuś przegrywowi *Zaplanowałam jej życie do śmierci Tayler Stevenson Na chwilę obecną moje najukochańsze dziecko Jaki miał być: *Tajemniczy antagonista kolaborujący ze Złym Trio *Bardzo delikatne ego oraz wysokie mniemanie o sobie *Pochodzący z szanowanej amerykańskiej rodziny *Na samym początku gdy go tworzyłam (a wtedy to nt jeszcze było i byli w przyszłości heh) miał mieć krótkie włosy. *Jedyna moja męska OC będąca wygrywem. Jaki jest: *Złe Trio jest złe, bo taka jest nazwa i Sophie tak mówi, a jak Sophie coś mówi to może i nie jest prawda, ale warto zaplusować *Jego przyjaciółki wyzywają go codziennie, ale nic sobie z tego nie robi *Z ojca Amerykanina i matki Polki, a polski Lwów to właśnie z mlekiem matki wyssał *Mimo, że poplątane, to włosy ma ładniejsze od Jolie *Smutny chłopiec we friendzonie No, własnie za to kocham tego debila~ Jak narazie nie zauważyłam większych zmian u innych OC, ale jak sobie jakies przypomnę (a przypomnę, lub samo wyjdzie), to uzupełnię. XP Postacie serialowe Gdy przyszło mi dziś wypełniać fakturę na hotelarstwie, oddałam się rozmyślaniom. Jako iż liczby zaczęły się już we mnie przewracać, a podatek od usług sprawiał, że miałam ochotę wydłubać sobie oczy, rozmyślałam nad czymś, co nie wprawia mnie w stan depresji. Ten post na blogu coraz bardziej przypomina mój pamiętnik. Więc padło na fanfiki. I wtedy mnie olśniło! Ja nie tylko swoje postacie skrzywdziłam. Ja całkowicie popaprałam osobowości serialowych bohaterów. Nie żałuję. Tak więc, oszczędzając sobie zbędnych przeprosin kierowanych do twóców FiFa, przechodzę do wyników moich rozmyślań! Fineasz Flynn W serialu: *Wieczny optymista *Ukochany brat *Obiekt westchnień pięknej, bogatej, inteligentnej niewiasty wywodzącej się z Narodu Wybranego *Ma masę przyjaciół i świetlaną przyszłość U mnie: *Dalej optymista, ale jakoś kuleje *Braciak olewa go dla jakieś kosmitki *Podoba się jedynie nadętej, zarozumiałej, rozpuszczonej dziewuchie z jakieś Mongolii *Jego jedynym kumplem jest niezrównoważony psychicznie dziobak Ferb Fletcher W serialu: *Siedzi cicho przez 99% fabuły odcinka *Tkwi w cieniu rudego brata *Jego crush jest dla niego za stara *Nie ma przyjaciół (nikt mi nie wmówi, że ci co wbijają do ogródka z powitaniem "Cześć Fineasz!" to kumple Ferba) U mnie: *Umie się odezwać i rzucić dobrą ripostą *Dumnie szpanuje ukazuje swoje brytyjskie korzenie *On nie ma crusha. On jest crushem. *Jego przyjaciółka ma broń i zarąbiste kształty. Django Brown W serialu: *Jakiś cienias bez przyjaciół *Umie tylko rysować *Jego jedynym znajomym jest jego ojciec chociaż nawet on go unika *Tak bardzo bez charakteru, że nikt o nim nie pamięta U mnie: *Przyjaźni się z poukładanym obywatelem wdzięcznego narodu Włoskiego *Tworzy piękne prace, które docenia sam wyżej wspomniany Włoch *W sumie to dalej ma tylko jednego znajomego, ale przynajmniej nie jest to jego ojciec *Kojarzony wyłącznie ze swojego chorego masochizmu Jak na razie to wszyscy (bo to, że kogoś tu dopiszę jest raczej logiczne i przewidywalne). W sumie to sami oceńce jak wyszła ta ich zmiana i czy oby na pewno na dobre. Mnie osobiście mój Django się strasznie podoba, chociaż w ogóle nie przypomina swojego odpowiednika. Serio, kocham tego małego psychola. Co do reszty, to mam mieszane uczucia. Postacie innych użytkowników Poza krzywdzeniem kanonu, ukradłam też trochę cudzych OC, których życie w mojej serii jest nieco.... no, inne. Niekoniecznie lepsze, chociaż zależy jak się na to spojrzy. Stephanie Winner (ukradziona od Sary124) W oryginalne: *Najlepsza w sporcie *Dobrze się uczy *Posiada prawdziwą, wierną przyjaciółkę, która jest z nią pomimo wad *Ferb po latach odwzajemnił jej uczucia, jednak ona już go nie kochała *Urodziła zdrowe, piękne dziecko, którego kolor skóry przypomina słodką czekoladkę *Powszechnie lubiana U mnie: *Jest dobra w sporcie, ale nienawidzi wuefu, bo facetka karze jej biegać, a jej wrogowie mogą siedzieć *Niby dobrze się uczy, ale radzi sobie tak samo jak większość - na przypale albo wcale *Jej przyjaciółki są fałszywe i wredne, no i nie bez powodu nazywają je Złe Trio *Jej crush nie kocha jej przez jakąś tchórzofretkę z żabolandii *Urodzi jakiegoś bachora który nie będzie mył zębów *Nikt jej nie lubi poza jej psiapsi Nicole Strong (jw) W oryginale: *Najpiękniejsza kobieta na świecie *Jak do ciebie podejdzie to nie wstaniesz *Ukochana jakiegoś grubego frajera *Matka 2/10 ale się stara *Ostatecznie skończyła jako piosenkarka, ale nie miała władzy U mnie: *Jedna z piękniejszych, ale wystarczająca, żeby Lor miała zazdro *Jak do ciebie podejdzie to nie wstaniesz *Ukochana swojego przybranego brata, ale jest cesarzem/imperatorem/kij wie, więc jest git *Matka 11111/10 *Cesarzowa połowy Ziemii. Moranica Davenport (ukradziona Seboliii) W oryginale: *Jest proczadzikowa. U mnie: *Jest proczadzikowa. Na resztę nie mam pomysłu. Nie mam dziś weny i ogólnie dzień taki przymulający. Tak, ten wpis jest już totalnie moim pamiętnikiem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach